


Don't You Think It's Time To Get It On?

by FlawlessZiam



Series: Get It Right [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Zayn, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, I hope, M/M, Sub Zayn, Top Liam, done, idk - Freeform, it should be good, okay, probs some situational humiliation and sadism and stuff, so there's actually sex in this one, someone should sign up to tag my fics for me, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam decides that Zayn has been a good boy and so he rewards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Think It's Time To Get It On?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the long awaited sequel to "I Feel the Thirst Pouring Out of Me (For Things That I Want to Try)" but I guess you don't have to have read that to read this. It might help. Idk. There's really no plot. Anyways, my one warning is that I tried to portray a BDSM relationship but I don't really know how well I did with that. If anyone has any thoughts about that please feel free to comment or message me! I love you so much for reading and yeah, enjoy.

When Liam awakes in the morning, he's disoriented and cold. He groans softly, reaching an arm blindly to the other side of the bed, trying to find Zayn. When he realizes he's not there he sits up with a start, suddenly remembering just where Zayn is. As the events of last night come back to him, Liam sucks in a deep breath. Then he looks to the floor.  
  
Zayn is still there, pitifully curled in on himself in a fetal position. He's fallen over during the night to lay on his side and although Liam remembers specifically asking Zayn to stay in the same position he can't bring himself to be mad. He has to know his partners limits, after all.  
  
Plus, Zayn just looks so pretty. His hands are still tied tightly behind his back, right above his little red ass. Liam can make out small indents where the whip marked him, which makes him moan softly. His blindfold has not been moved and his fringe is falling over it. His cheeks are red and streaked with stray tears. Finally, his sweats are still pulled up in the front, a wet spot still clearly visible. Liam, quite frankly, wants to devour him. He knows he has to do this right though, has to get Zayn properly prepared and let him know that all is forgiven, that he's been _such_ a good boy.  
  
With that in mind, Liam cautiously slides from the bed to kneel next to Zayn. Gently, he unties Zayn's hands. Liam rubs the red, raw skin, trying to give his wrists and hands some feeling back, as well as wake Zayn up. After a moment of Liam's ministrations Zayn does awake with a little whimper, curling in on himself even more. Liam makes a shushing noise, moving to put the boy in a sitting position in his lap. Zayn's head lays in the crook of Liam's neck as Liam wraps his arms around the smaller boy, who is shaking a little.  
  
"Good morning baby. You did so good, staying on the floor last night. I'm so proud of you and I'm not mad at all. Are you okay?"  
  
Liam waits for Zayn to respond, slowly rocking the two of them back and forth. He wants Zayn to be comfortable and to get in a headspace where he can make a valid decision. He's left the blindfold on but he'd gladly take it off and clean Zayn off if he's no longer fit to continue with their activities…  
  
"'M okay Li. S' long as you're not mad at me," Zayn mumbles into Liam's chest. Liam shakes his head fondly, placing a kiss to the top of Zayn's head.  
  
"Could never stay mad at you lovely. What do you feel like doing?"  
  
"Want ta please you Li. Please, can I?"  
  
Zayn answers with no hesitation and Liam knows he's okay. Knowing that, he allows himself to becoming commanding once again.  
  
"That's a good boy. Now I'm going to go sit on the edge of the bed. I'm going to leave the blindfold on and I want you to crawl over and find me. Once you do that, show me how eager you are, I'll let you put my dick in your pretty little mouth."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
With that, Liam unceremoniously lifts Zayn from his lap and places him on the floor before moving to sit at the edge of their bed.  
  
"C'mon pet, show me how bad you want it."  
  
That was all the encouragement Zayn needed. In seconds, Zayn is on his hands and knees, slowly making his way towards the bed. He wobbles a little, his balance off due to his lack of sight, but he doesn't let it deter him. His sweatpants begin to slip and before he can do anything about it they're around his skinny thighs, his half hard dick hanging out.  
  
"Look at my poor baby, so exposed for me. What a naughty looking boy. So filthy. You look like a proper slut, with your pants hanging off you like that. I don't want you to take them off though. I want to see you struggle over here with them on."  
  
Zayn simply nods, a high keen raising from his throat. He continues forward, moving slower now that his legs are more confined. Still, he's obviously eager, so determined to please his Liam.  
  
"Doing so well for me love. C'mon, almost there now."  
  
Liam continues to talk for Zayn's benefit, so he knows what direction to continue in. Zayn, knowing that he's almost there, speeds up in excitement. He stumbles then, face planting into the carpet. He mewls, his cock scratching against the surface, his bum in the air. Liam sucks in a sharp breath and keeps himself from getting up to go wreck Zayn.  
  
"Oh my. Got a little too eager, didn't we pet? C'mon now, back up. I want you in between my legs and I don't want to have to move to get that accomplished."  
  
"I'm s-sorry sir," Zayn cries, scrambling to get on his hands and knees once more. He goes back to his slow, determined pace. Liam chuckles in a fond way, making Zayn smile a little. Liam's not mad, just amused.  
  
Finally, Zayn's feels his head bump against Liam's knee. In seconds Zayn manages to get himself in between Liam's legs and then he's in a kneeling position, waiting for Liam's direction. Liam doesn't speak, simply pulls Zayn's head forward by his hair with one hand and takes his dick out with the other. He then puts Zayn's unnaturally red lips to his cock, which is direction enough. Eagerly, Zayn pokes his tongue out to taste the head of Liam's dick, savoring the taste of his precome. After a moment of Zayn's licking Liam becomes impatient and growls, bucking his hips to get his dick to go farther into Zayn's mouth. Zayn complies with ease, taking Liam halfway down with an unprecedented finesse. This is one of the things Zayn does best, Liam can't help but think a little maliciously.  
  
"Taking it so well baby. Gonna fuck your mouth now, so you can show me just how well you can take it."  
  
Zayn nods as best he can with a dick in his mouth, even though Liam wasn't asking a question. Liam shakes his head in a slightly fond way, before pulling harshly on Zayn's hair, causing him to take the cock all the way down. He gags deliciously, tears slipping past the blindfold to stain his cheeks. Spit slips past his pretty lips, falling onto his chin and down his neck onto his naked chest. Still, Liam holds the older boy still for a couple seconds before finally letting up. He allows Zayn to come completely off his dick, where he promptly coughs and sucks in a deep breath, all at once. Liam chuckles sadistically, moving to cradle Zayn's jaw.  
  
"You look the best with a cock in your mouth, my pretty boy. Want to see how long you can hold it all the way down. Want you to tap my thigh when you need to come off, okay?"  
  
Zayn coughs again before choking out a tiny, "Yes sir," in a scratchy, barely audible voice. Liam grins, pleased by Zayn's dedication. Liam waits till Zayn's jaw goes slack once more before guiding Zayn's mouth back onto his dick. Zayn goes pliantly until he's swallowed all of Liam. He tries to hold his gags off but fails within seconds, the choked noises slipping past his full mouth. Liam threads his fingers more tightly through Zayn's hair, trying to control himself. He doesn't want to come just yet and he knows he can't fuck Zayn's throat, not without warning. So he simply holds the other boy there, watching in fascination as the blindfold gets more damp, along with Zayn's spit soaked chin. Liam also listens closely to the heavy breathing Zayn is doing through his nose, engrossed in everything about Zayn, really. After another couple seconds he feels a weak tap on the inside of his thigh and he pulls Zayn off with a groan.  
  
"That was so, _so_ good pet. Wow. Now, I'm gonna jack myself until I come on your pretty face, all over your swollen lips, tearstained cheeks and blindfold. You're gonna be positively filthy babe."  
  
Zayn just nods his head greedily, his mouth hanging open as if of its own accord. Liam moans at the sight, moving his hand from Zayn's hair to fit around himself. He tugs at a fast pace, chasing his release. His chest heaves and he feels short of breath, just looking at Zayn and thinking about just how much Zayn'd be willing to do for him. He twists his hand around the tip and finally comes, thick, hot, white liquid like stuff squirting from the tip of his dick onto Zayn's face. It lands in his mouth and on his cheeks and on to the blindfold, as promised. Zayn looks so good Liam knows he'll be hard again in no time.  
  
"Wish you could see yourself right now baby. So filthy. but so beautiful. I want to fuck you so bad right now. So here's what I want to see happen. I want you to get yourself ready with your fingers while I watch, and then I want you to ride me. You'll look so good babe, don't you think so?"  
  
Zayn let out a obscene whimper at that, nodding his head so hard Liam thinks he might get some kind of whiplash.  
  
"Yes sir. Please, want it- want you so bad, please-" Zayn begins to babble before Liam cuts him off.  
  
 "Since you want it so bad, go ahead and start. Use your spit as lube. C'mon."  
  
Zayn immediately complies, sticking 3 of his fingers into his mouth, some of Liam's come slipping into his mouth as well. Zayn groans around his fingers, his cheeks hollowing. Finally, he releases his fingers, a trail of spit connecting them to his mouth. He then carefully reaches behind himself, tracing his crack for a moment before locating his hole. Without hesitation he sticks one finger inside himself, going slowly so he can let himself adjust but at a steady pace all the same. Liam nods approvingly, even though Zayn can't see him.  
  
"Doing so well baby. How does it feel?"  
  
Zayn sucks in a deep breath as he prepares to answer, then replies, "Fe-feels good sir. S'tight." His reply is breathy but he manages to mechanically keep his finger moving in and out of himself. Liam notices this and smiles a little proudly.  
  
"That's good lovely. Add another finger now."  
  
Zayn complies immediately, shoving a finger inside of himself rather harshly. Liam watches as his face contorts in slight pain at the sudden breach but Zayn doesn't complain. Instead, he automatically starts to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to stretch himself quickly. Liam knows that besides the small sense of pride Zayn is feeling for following directions and the hint of satisfaction from being full, Zayn is feeling no real pleasure. He can't be getting much prostate stimulation, not with the way his fingers are shallow, trying to stretch himself. Liam takes pity on him then, saying,  
  
"Stop. Get yourself on the bed and on all fours so I can finish prepping you. Then I'll fuck you nice and hard, just how you like it baby, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Zayn hurries to follow Liam's direction, stumbling on his knees to get around Liam. He then grasps the bed in both his hands before hoisting himself up, scrambling to get on to the bed. Zayn manages to do so, whimpering at the effort but also at the accomplishment. He shimmies a little bit before getting into a comfortable position on his hands and knees. Liam whistles appreciatively at the final sight, making Zayn arch his back proudly. Liam chuckles at that before moving to stick his fingers against Zayn's lips so he'll suck them and lube them up, at least a little bit. Zayn brings the fingers easily into his mouth, making sure he gets a good amount of spit on each one. Liam decides the fingers are adequately covered and pulls them away, not missing Zayn's small whine.  
  
"Are you ready baby? Want my fingers?" Liam teases, smirking even though Zayn can't see him.  
  
"Ye- yeah, please sir, want them please. I- I need them please sir," Zayn blabbers before he hears Liam shushing him. He stops talking and Liam slides a finger into him unexpectedly. Zayn keens, arching his back even more.  
  
"Mm, proper turned on you are, aren't you Zee? That's okay pet, I like to see you getting worked up. You're still very tight, didn't do a whole lot with your own fingers did you babe?"  
  
"M'sorry, was trying. They- They 're not big like yours. I'm so- sorry sir."  
  
"S'okay baby. I understand. That's why you need me, you need me to take care of you," as if to prove his point, Liam thrusts another finger into Zayn, angling them to hit his prostate. Zayn lets out a high pitched moan, thrusting back on Liam's fingers to try to keep the pleasurable feeling. Liam, doesn't mind, working the fingers in and out of the boy easily still. After another moment he adds the last finger, enjoying the breathy gasp Zayn lets out.  
  
"You like that? Like feeling full, don't you lovely?"  
  
Liam thrusts his fingers in harder as he awaits Zayn's response. He twists them to hit Zayn's prostate randomly so when he talks his voice is like one long drawn out moan, breathy and sinful.  
  
"Ye- Yes sir, I love fe- feeling full."  
  
"Good boy," Liam responds, proud of Zayn for answering at all. He continues to prod his fingers inside of Zayn, really stretching him now. Liam knows he can't wait much longer. He needs to be inside of Zayn, _now_.  
  
"Do you think you're ready to take my cock? Gonna ride me like a good boy, how I like?" Liam continues to thrust his fingers inside of Zayn idly, waiting for the other boy's reply.  
  
"Y- yes sir. I'm ready."  
  
Liam nearly sighs in relief before he takes his fingers out of Zayn, earning a whine. Zayn arches his back, clearly seeking Liam's fingers once again. Liam merely tsks and watches as Zayn deflates a little bit.  
  
"I'm getting the lube darling. Wait here like this, yeah?"  
  
Zayn nods, clearly trying to regain himself somehow so Liam leaves him be, leaving the bed to cross to the bathroom. He grabs the lube from the medicine cabinet before retuning to the bedroom. Liam peers around and sees the cloth he used to bind Zayn's hands earlier. He smiles before he takes that in his hands as well before returning to the bed. Liam smiles to see that Zayn is just as he left him as he drops his supplies to the mattress before resuming his position behind Zayn.  
  
"Alright pretty baby, sit up for me so I can sit against the pillows, okay? Then I want you come to me so I can tie your hands behind your back again and then you can ride me."  
  
Zayn moves quickly, stumbling over the messy sheets. Liam sits against the pillows, waiting patiently. Once Zayn is sure Liam is settled he crawls forward, feeling for any part of him. His hand hits Liam's thigh and he kneels, waiting for more instruction. Instead, he feels warm hands cupping the exposed back of his thighs. Zayn is then pulled into Liam's lap. He can feel Liam's hard dick against his thigh and he whimpers, wanting it in himself so bad. Liam shushes him, pressing a chaste kiss quickly to his lips. Zayn appreciates the sentiment.  
  
A click fills the now silent air as Liam opens the bottle of lube, pouring it on his dick. He removes a hand from where he was touching Zayn to cover it evenly, letting out a breath at the new stimulation on his cock. With the excess lube left on his hand he reaches around and spreads it around Zayn's hole, listening closely for Zayn's breath hitching. Liam is not disappointed. Finally, he reaches for the piece of cloth, picking it up easily.  
  
"Put your hands behind your back love," Liam instructs nicely, smiling as Zayn does so. As Liam leans over the smaller boy to tie his hands together, he can't help but take in Zayn's appearance. Zayn is flustered and messy and beautiful. His blindfold is skewed but still mostly in place, his face and chest are stained a permanent red, and his sweatpants are still tangled around his thighs. Liam wonders why he hasn't bothered to take them off yet, but then decides he kind of likes the disheveled look. Zayn lets out a whimper and Liam knows it's time to return to the task at hand.  
  
"Are you ready sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Liam places his hands firmly on Zayn's hips, guiding the smaller boy until his hole is aligned with his dick. Zayn remains absolutely still as Liam lowers him until the head is breaching his rim. Zayn lets out a whine at that, but still doesn't make a move to squirm away. Liam takes this as a sign to carry forward, pushing in about halfway before stopping. To his surprise, Zayn lets out a tiny huff before struggling against Liam's hold, making himself sink down more. Liam chuckles softly before letting Zayn sink the rest of the way down. Zayn lets out a pleased sound when he's completely full which makes Liam smile fondly.  
  
"Think you can ride me without your hands or my help?" Liam questions, eyeing Zayn questioningly, who's still just sitting on Liam's lap. Zayn appears to consider this for a moment, before nodding his head.  
  
"I can do it by myself sir, please, let me do it."  
  
Liam likes the way Zayn begs without having been prompted. He leans over to place a chaste kiss to Zayn's cheek before replying,  
  
"Go ahead pet."  
  
Zayn looks determined then (even though his eyes are still covered). He plants his feet firmly on the bed before straining his thighs to lift himself. He manages to rise a couple of inches before he falls, letting out a humiliating little whine at the impact. Liam shushes him, leaning over again to suck at Zayn's exposed neck.  
  
"Take it easy lovely," he murmurs, before going back to sucking a bruise on to Zayn's collarbone. He feels Zayn nod. Zayn then starts to move his hips slowly, wiggling his hips and rising up maybe half an inch. He starts to let out breathy moans and whimpers that Liam drinks up.  
  
When Liam's satisfied with his bruise, he pulls off to look at Zayn's face. Zayn's mouth is ajar as indescribably beautiful noises slip past his lips. Liam lets out a huff, letting himself fully appreciate just how tight and warm Zayn is for the first time.  
  
"Doing so good baby. Want me to help you?"  
  
"Ye- yeah, need you Li- sir, please."  
  
Liam decides not to admonish Zayn too much for his slip of the tongue. He reaches around Zayn to grab his ass, squeezing the bruised skin a little too hard. Then he relaxes his grip and helps the boy rise up a little bit before falling back down. Zayn lets out a little moan and Liam can't help but to groan.  
  
After that Liam begins to lift Zayn up and down in earnest. Zayn continues to let out little pleasured noises and Liam can't help but groan. He shifts Zayn a bit before finally finding a good angle, indicated by the way Zayn let's out a particularly loud moan. Clearly, Liam thinks, he's found Zayn's prostate. So he continues to lift Zayn and thrust in that angle. Liam is rewarded by Zayn's moans, whimpers, and whines raising in volume. He quite likes that.

"D'you like this Zee, like me controlling how you move?" Liam manages to grunt as he settles for thrusting up into Zayn more than actually lifting him. Zayn falls forward, his head resting in the crook of Liam's neck. 

"Love it sir, wish you could do it all the time."

"I know baby, me too," Liam responds, almost surprised by the more intimate moment during their fucking. He's used to it though, after doing this for so long. Zayn is particularly vulnerable in this headspace, obviously, so it only makes sense that he'd let his innermost thoughts out. Liam finds it's one of his favorite things about their... activities. 

After fucking up into Zayn for a while longer, taking it slower and more gentler since Zayn's confession, Liam becomes tired. He knows he can't support Zayn anymore so he lifts him tenderly off of his dick, laying him down on his stomach on the bed. Zayn cries out, humping the bed rather roughly, confused and displeased by Liam's actions. 

"Shh now, stop love. Up on your knees, ass up, face down; there's a good boy. I'm gonna fuck you like this now and I'm gonna put a pillow between your legs. I want you to get off by rubbing yourself against it. Don't come before me though, got it?"

"Yes sir," Zayn says, muffled by his cheek against the sheets. Liam hears him though and he hums in acknowledgement. Liam leans over Zayn and grabs one of the smaller throw pillows before he places it between Zayn's thighs. He watches in fascination as Zayn clenches his legs to hold it against his crotch tightly, already humping it lightly. Without any further hesitation, Liam pushes back into Zayn, fueled by this scene. Zayn moans as Liam grunts and Liam places his hands on Zayn's shoulders to steady himself. Then he starts to fuck into Zayn, slowly at first and then faster, finding Zayn's prostate quicker this time. Liam is purely chasing his orgasm now and his thrusts are sporadic and uneven. Zayn doesn't seem to mind though, he's still making loud noises and he's still humping his pillow. Liam grins, pleased with himself mostly.

"I'm almost there lovely, you just feel so good. I love fucking you, _God_." Liam delivers several more sharp thrusts before he gasps, emptying his load into Zayn. He continues to fuck Zayn through his orgasm, albeit more slowly and softer, still trying to get Zayn to reach his own as well. 

"C'mon baby, come for me. Want you to come while my cocks still in ya," Liam all but demands, smirking a little to himself. He watches as Zayn's thrusts against the pillow get harder and he feels Zayn's hole tighten around him as Zayn finally comes. Liam sighs in relief, pulling his now soft dick out of Zayn. He does, however, stick two fingers back inside of Zayn to give him some stimulation as he rides out the last of his orgasm. Liam finally hears Zayn keen, signaling that he's oversensitive and done riding the high of his orgasm. Still, Liam keeps his finger inside of Zayn for a minute longer before finally pulling it out. 

Then, Liam carefully unties Zayn's wrists and turns him on to his back. He admires the come staining Zayn's abdomen and sweatpants before _finally_ taking the blindfold off of Zayn. He drinks in Zayn's red rimmed eyes that still shine happily. Overwhelmed by this contradiction, Liam leans down to give Zayn a searing kiss. It's sweet and passionate and only slightly rough. Liam thinks it's perfect, if he's being honest. Finally, he pulls away,staring into Zayn's eyes once again. 

"God, you did so good Zayn,' is all Liam can manage, his eloquence all but lost. Zayn just smiles toothily, as if he understands.

"Thanks," he replies, kind of shyly in a way that is positively endearing. Liam can't help but kiss him again, just for that. 

"I'm gonna go get us a washcloth love, why don't you take those sweats off and get comfy. I think we deserve a nap, yeah?"

Zayn nods, yawning as he takes off his pants. He throws them to the ground to be picked up later and then settles back down into the sheets. He sighs happily before calling out to Liam, who's already in the bathroom, "Thanks for taking care of me Li, love you."

Liam smiles. There's nothing more he loves then taking care of Zayn, and he's glad he's found out how to do it in more than one way. It's satisfying, really."

"You know I love it, and I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending. I'm shit at endings. Ugh. 
> 
> Feedback is love. x
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/send me prompts: ziamorbust


End file.
